Assimilation of Witches
by vorethewitches
Summary: Trunks begins his journey to the past to stop Cell, but doesn't realize a greater threat exists. Once Cell had appeared, the Neuroi began to adapt his absorbing abilities, and used it as a new method of unconventional warfare against the witches. Believing that Cell's defeat meant a safer world would cost many girls their lives - and it all starts with the Ardor Witches!


Trunks had entered into the last available time-traveling capsule: one that was only big enough for a single person. Cell had jumped further back into the past than originally planned, so it was up to him to stop Cell once and for all. The rest of his friends couldn't join him, as there was only time to send one warrior into the past - and Trunks was the most qualified.

He grabbed his giant sword and hopped in, thinking to himself, _what could possibly exist for Cell to go so far back in time? What is he after?_

Without bothering to answer his own question, he prepared for the launch back in time. _I wonder just who I'll meet who could help me stop him._

The 504th Joint Fighter Wing - known as the Ardor Witches. Led by the Pantaloni Rossi, these girls took pride in protecting the country of Romagna from the menacing Neuroi.

However, when word broke that a fourth witch unit had been wiped out by a mysterious being, Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko scheduled all of her members in the unit to meet in the living quarters one evening after dinner for a moment of reflection.

They had heard of this thing before. A green creature that could consume witches with its tail, and absorb them for their magical powers. But what they didn't know is that even the Noble Witches who were fully prepared for Cell, were still beaten and completely destroyed without a single surviving member.

Once everybody was settled and seated, Takei had shown them the pictures. "Ladies, I'm afraid I have some more bad news: Cell and the anti-Witch faction within the military is now also responsible for eliminating the Noble Witches. In total, there have now been 38 confirmed witch casualties because of these two alone."

The other girls stayed silent, but Flying Officer Patricia Schade jumped up. "What? Don't tell me we're next!"

"Relax, Patty. You didn't let me finish," Takei said.

Patricia reluctantly sat back down.

"It turns out the Neuroi destroyed Cell after all, and the anti-Witch faction had been infiltrated and neutralized."

The other girls let out a sigh of relief. Flight Sergeant Martina Crespi said, "Don't scare us like that! It's bad enough we've lost so many of our friends, but we shouldn't have to worry about that thing coming after us if we don't need to!"

Takei chuckle. "You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have given you all the good news first, but I didn't want to leave you with a sad feeling over one of relief. At least it's all over now."

Another of the Red Pants, Fernandia Malvezzi, looked down at the floor. "Still...to think they could kill so many talented witches...frightens me to think what else could be out there."

"But it's all over now, right?" asked Luciana Mazzei.

"Hopefully," Takei said. I just want you to know many of us lost some dear friends...like Major Sakamoto..." she bowed her head, and voice started to tremble.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Angela Salas Larrazabal - nicknamed Angie for short.

"Don't worry about me," Junko smiled. "Just worry about staying prepared for the next Neuroi attack."

The girls were dismissed, and returned to their daily duties. Pilot Officers Suwa Amaki amd Nakajima Nishiki, who were the youngest witches onboard, stayed silent the whole time out of respect. The two girls returned to the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess left after cooking.

While Takei retreated to her room to comfort herself, the Red Pants, including Angie, went to the hangar. Patty walked with two more witches - Dominica S. Gentile and Jane T. Godfrey - into the office of their Commanding Officer: the busty Federica N. Doglio.

Outside in the night, a new enemy had quietly snuck into the Ardor Witches base. It was an insect-sized Neuroi, one that could spy on the enemy without being detected. It began recognizing the witches' locations, and mapping out the base so a larger entity could move around more easily without having to go aimlessly hunting.

Cell may have been destroyed, but its appearance ended up inspiring the Neuroi into evolving a new form: one that could capture witches, and grind them down into raw material to be used as eggs for the Neuroi hive to propagate.

Once the insect left the base, Neuroi Voroth began its descent from the hive, ready for its first feeding frenzy. Its long stinger tail that it had adapted from Cell whipped back and forth in anticipation, as if it were excited to go on its first mission. Though it was Cell who helped create this new form of Neuroi, it looked almost nothing like him other than its tail and two giant insect-like wings on its back.

Voroth had the large body of a witch with bulky arms and legs like those of Neuroified Striker Units. Its massive frame would have made it impossible to sneak in unnoticed.

The Pantaloni Rossi witches were chatting and playing cards in the hangar, completely oblivious to the threat outside. While Fernandia was sitting with her back turned to the exit leading to the runway, the other girls were facing her, chatting it up and trying to lighten the mood.

It would be difficult for Voroth to start consuming witches and assimilating them into the Neuroi hive without sounding the alarm. It would have to take care of all four witches at once.

Using its incredible speed, Voroth propelled itself towards the four witches, and slammed its giant tail at the unsuspecting group. The impact created a loud bang, and blasted all four girls in different directions. It was important to catch them off-guard while they were unarmed. If anyone of them reached their Striker Units and took to the skies, it would be all over for Voroth.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Fernandia lashed out as she grabbed her head. Picking herself up, she looked around but saw nobody. "Martina? Luciana? Angie? Where did everybody go?"

Since Voroth had attacked from Fernandia's blind spot, it wouldn't have to worry about being spotted by her. But the others clearly saw that a Neuroi had infiltrated their base from outside, and were the first three to be captured.

Grabbing Luciana and Martina in each hand and covering their mouths, Voroth had opened up its tail to suck Angie inside. As her muffled cries reached Fernandia, the witch grabbed a large wrench from a pile of tools and began swiping at Voroth. She could have called for help, but seeing her friends in danger forced her to act on her own.

Voroth dodged each swipe easily. Even when trying to consume Angie and keep a steady hold of the other two witches, it could fight rather well. It then headbutt Fernandia, sending her to the ground and forcing her to drop the wrench.

Angie tried kicking her legs, but all that accomplished was losing her shoes. Her legs finally slid up Voroth's tail, and her bare feet poked out for only a few more seconds before being sucked in. Once she slid up the tail, Fernandia shouted, "Let her go!"

Voroth then shoved Luciana up its tail, ready to assimilate another witch. As Angie became swallowed into Voroth's body, Luciana also tried desperately to fight the Neuroi's grasp. Martina could barely see anything as she was still being muzzled in its other arm.

Fernandia got back up, but now that Voroth had a free hand, it was able to pick up the wrench off the floor and use it against her. Since the Neuroi adapt and learn from the enemy, it immediately identified the wrench as a weapon, and smashed Fernandia's head, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"GAAAH!"

The injured witch grabbed her head, and began shaking at the blood on her hand. Fernandia got back up, but was struck again with the wrench. All the while, Luciana kept flailing about, trying to break free. Fortunately for Voroth, Luciana wasn't resisting as much as Angie, and became consumed much faster. Martina could only look on in fear as her friend was being beaten, but before she realized it, she too was shoved up Voroth's ravenous tail.

Fernandia was barely conscious after two direct blows to the head with the wrench. She stood up again, this time dizzy and confused, but aware enough to see Martina now being slurped up by Voroth's tail. "AAarrrrgghhh!" She tried to yell, but only a restrained moan came out.

Voroth raised the wrench again, and unleashed the final blow as it struck Fernandia's cheekbone, sending a bloody tooth flying out of her mouth. The witch tumbled down for good.

Once Luciana became swallowed into its back, the Neuroi finished slurping up Martina's bare legs and feet as well. It approached a motionless Fernandia who was lying flat on her back. The Voroth raised the wrench again, and began smashing Fernandia over and over and over again.

The witch could only manage helpless squeals after every impact, and after several more crushing blows and lost teeth, Fernandia finally succumbed to all those hits and was killed by blunt force trauma. She died in a pool of her own blood, and once Martina was completely consumed and swallowed into Voroth's back, the Neuroi returned its tail to stinger form, and plunged it into Fernandia's stomach.

It started draining her of her fluids, as her warm flesh and blood rushed up Voroth's tail. Her body slowly melted, and her limbs shriveled up. After minutes of feasting, Voroth had reduced Fernandia to a pile of flesh and skin, which quickly became slurped up as well. Once Voroth was done, it pulled its stinger out, and all that was left was Fernandia's black uniform and red panties.

The tail gurgled and burped as it processed the witch's nutrients in its body, ready to turn her and the other girls consumed into Neuroi eggs.

"What was that loud noise?" Federica asked in her office.

"it sounded like it came from the hangar," Dominica replied.

Federica sighed. "Are those Pantaloni Rossi up to no good again?"

Jane offered, "If you want, Dominica and I can go check it out."

"Hey, don't just volunteer me!"

Federica laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure those girls are just screwing around like they always do."

With no more witches on guard, Voroth easily made its way from the hangar and into the living quarters. It noticed two Fuso witches cleaning in the kitchen, completely carefree as they rinsed the dishes and swept the floor.

Wearing her usual Imperial Fuso Army uniform, Nishiki took a dustpan and tossed all the dirt into the garbage. Amaki said, "You really should be wearing an apron so your uniform doesn't get dirty."

Nakajima ignored her. "I don't need an apron. Us Fuso Witches never do things the ordinary way."

"Not all of us are like you," Amaki sighed. She set all the clean dished aside, and once she finished everything and put them away in the cabinent, she turned around, only to find Nakajima's clothes lying on the ground, as if she disappeared into thin air.

"Eh?!" Amaki looked around. "Hey, Nishiki-chan, is this your idea of some kind of dirty joke!" She bent down and touched the uniform. "Ugh...they're still warm..."

Amaki nervously walked into the living room. She didn't want to see her friend naked, but was afraid to lose her and would be forced to finished all the cleaning duties.

"Nishiki-chan? Nishiki-chan?" Suwa called out. "This isn't funny, you know!" She bent over the couch, looking to see if her friend was hiding in the nude somewhere.

But as she bent over, she felt a penetrating feeling stabbing up between her legs, and a painful, popping sensation exploding from within her midsection.

"AHHHH!" Suwa cried out. She turned her head around, and saw a massive black Neuroi behind her. "N-Neuroi!"

She tried to flee, but she tripped as she was being restrained from within her privates. She fell to the ground on her stomach, and tried scratching and clawing her way free. Suwa even summoned her fox familiar, but it didn't do her any good.

Voroth began sucking up Suwa's fluids as it did her friend in the kitchen. Gradually, Suwa began to melt down; her glasses fell off, and her bare legs began to shrink until they were a pair of boneless flabs of skin inside her panties.

Suwa's head, chest, and arms also disappeared into her uniform. It wasn't long before verything that was left of her body collapsed into a large meatball inside her underwear.

Voroth finally drained the witch of her insides, and lapped up the flabby pile of skin, leaving another pile of a witch's clothes in its wake.

"It's gotten awfully quiet all of a sudden," Takei walked out of her room after tearfully remembering her childhood friend Sakamoto. She walked from the dorms into the main hall that led into the living room, and saw Suwa's clothes lying on the ground. "Huh? What's the meaning of this? Honestly..."

Before she could look for her subordinate though, she recalled one of Cell's absorbing abilities - that it could not only swallow witches whole, but also melt them down with its stinger. Once the thought crossed her mind, she immediately rejected it. "No; no that's not possible, Cell is dead, right?"

Takei looked into the kitchen, and saw Nakajima's clothes on the floor as well. Now a chilling feeling crept up her spine. Her teeth chattered, and her body began to tremble.

"Where are my witches?!" She shouted. She rushed towards Federica's office, but as she ran down the hall, she noticed the clothes of both Dominica and Jane lying on the floor. The Liberian witches were also dead.

She felt the clothes, and both were still warm. "It can't be, Federica, not you too!" She rushed to the Commanding Witch's office, and burst open the door.

"Hmm?" Federica raised her head from her desk. "Takei, what's your problem?"

"It's Cell! He's back, and he's in our base!"

"What? You know that's not possible; he was destroyed at the Noble Witches' base, by the Neuroi hive, remember?"

Takei kept fumbling her words. "But...but there's nobody else here! All the witches' clothes are lying on the floor...they're not just running around naked!"

Federica replied, "Fine, I'll come with you. Now show me what the big deal is - "

Before she could continue, a large Neuroi presence suddenly blocked the doorway to her office.

Standing behind Junko, the Neuroi crept its tail up her leg, and stabbed it up through her Fuso Imperial Navy swimsuit between her legs. "Ahhhh!" Junko cried out as she grabbed the tail that began to violate her, and tried to yank it out.

"Help me Federica!" Junko fell to her knees, as Voroth began to drink her up from behind; blood, flesh and tissue all began pumping out of her body through her privates.

Federica summoned her familiar and grabbed a handgun from under her desk. Even though she was no longer combat capable in the air, she could still kill a Neuroi when she had to. She began firing several shots into the Neuroi's head causing it to shriek out in pain, but it quickly regenerated exactly like a Neuroi would.

"Where's your core?!" She reloaded and fired again at its chest, but she couldn't find anything close to a core to destroy.

By then, Junko had fallen over, and she had fallen unconscious due to her massive loss of blood. Federica kept hold of the firearm, and tried to leave while she still could.

Voroth was still feasting on a witch, so there was no reason for it to chase after her.

As she ran out of her office and through the base, Federica saw the clothes of the other witches absorbed. She said to herself, "Cell is destroyed, but this Neuroi is practically the same thing! They can copy and replicate everything they encounter...we were so concerned about Cell's appearance we completely forgot what the Neuroi are capable of!"

The Neuroi had killed witches even before Cell showed up. But now that it discovered the ability to consume and absorb witches, they were much more dangerous than ever before.

Federica ran into the hangar, and saw one of the Pantaloni Rossi's clothes lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "I wonder who that was..." she said.

Before she could come up with an escape plan, Voroth suddenly appeared in front of her. "Done with Junko already...?" Federica asked. She grit her teeth and said, "You're a fast eater."

Voroth readied its tail for yet another meal.

"Looks like I'm next on the menu, huh..." Federica pulled the gun up to her head as Voroth drew closer. "But I'm not gonna suffer like the others; I'd rather die well before I get eaten!"

Voroth fired a red beam at Federica however, and blasted the gun away. Since she had no shields, the witch had no means to protect herself.

"Damn Neuroi...you think you can beat us witches?! We're more powerful than you!"

Voroth fired another beam, this time straight through Federica's chest.

"UGH!"

The witch tried to keep talking. "There are more of us than you..."

Another beam fired straight through her intestines this time.

"GAHHH!" Federica fell down on her stomach as blood poured out of the freshly burnt holes in her body.

"Kill me already...but don't think you can win...you damn Neuroi..."

Federica's familiar disappeared for good. She was lifeless on the ground, but still very much edible. Voroth opened up its tail wide, and began sucking Federica's body inside. Up and up the witch went, until finally she was swallowed into Voroth's back.

After a few minutes of digesting its food, it began laying several eggs with its tail. Made from parts of the witches absorbed, these new eggs would become part of a new hive at the Ardor Witches' base.

"Don't forget about me!"

Patricia Schade ambushed Voroth with her magic and unloaded several rounds of machine gun fire into its back.

Shrieking, Voroth turned around and fired more beams, but Patty easily deflected them with her shields. Voroth flew out of the hangar and briefly retreated, but Patty entered her Striker Unit and took off from the runway.

She chased the Neuroi through the night sky, and fire more rounds, trying to hit its core. "Come back you coward! Don't think you can just eat my friends and get away with it!"

Once she started to reload again, Voroth flew back around, opened up its tail, and curled back for its dessert.

"Hey!" Patty protested as Voroth's tail enveloped her head inside. Patty lost her weapon, and her Striker Units slid off her legs as she began shaking her legs, frantically trying to escape its grasp.

Voroth had begun sucking Patty up inside its tail; her shoulders were squeezed inside, and her red twin-tails bounced up and down.

"I'm not gonna get eatin' by you!" The Britannian Witch tried to resist, but was ultimately pulled in to her hips by Voroth. Her bare legs continued to flail, and her round butt cheeks vigorously slapped together.

Patty's underwear eventually fell off, and slid off her legs. Her sweaty pubes and privates were squished between her legs as Voroth kept pulling her in. Soon her thighs disappeared, and then her knees, and finally her struggling feet and squirming toes poked out before being sucked in.

Voroth closed its tail back into stinger form, and waited as Patty continued to slide up.

"AHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANNA BE A NEUROI!"

As Patricia balled her eyes out, Voroth waited for its food to go down so she could be digested once and for all. Finally, the witch was squeezed into Voroth's back - ready to be grounded down into raw meat so that more eggs could be laid.

Voroth had become a new breed of Neuroi. One that would ultimately become the end of all remaining girls with magic in the world. Assimilation of the Witches into the Neuroi had only just begun.


End file.
